logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Australian Broadcasting Corporation
This article is about the Australian public broadcaster. For the Television channel, see ABC (Australian TV channel). The Australian Broadcasting Corporation (ABC) is Australia's national broadcaster, funded by the Australian Federal Government but specifically independent of Government and politics in the Commonwealth. The ABC plays a leading role in journalistic independence and is fundamental in the history of broadcasting in Australia, its model based on – but not restricted to – the BBC in the United Kingdom. Originally financed in a similar method to the British model using consumer licence fees on broadcasting receivers, its funding evolved to a projected model approved by the Australian Parliament. In recent times, the Corporation provides television, radio, online and mobile services throughout metropolitan and regional Australia, as well as overseas through Australia Plus and Radio Australia. The ABC logo, which is a Lissajous curve, is one of the most recognisable logos in Australia. Australian Broadcasting Commission 1932–1983 1934–1955 This was the first logo to be seen on some ABC property. In this logo, it features the outlined map of Australia, the nationwide local radio stations and plain text in the map. 1955–1965 After its establishment on 1 July 1932 until 5 November 1956, when Australian TV first arrived, this logo was adopted by the commission and used on some property until 1965 when they adopted the first Lissajous curve logo. 1963–1975 In 1963, ABC graphics designer, Bill Kennard, who had been experimenting with telerecording of the cathode ray oscilloscope displays, submitted a design which was part of the waveform from an oscilloscope. The letters A-B-C were added to the design and it was adopted as the ABC's official logo. Kennard was presented with £25 for his design. 1974–present By the end of October 1974 (and on-air in January 1975), the corporation adopted this logo across the media, it was modified with a thicker line and began using its familiar crossover design. This logo became the longest-running logo with a lifespan of 43 years (27 years on its first on-air run). It comes in many colour variants. Australian Broadcasting Corporation The Australian Broadcasting Corporation Act 1983 changed the name of the organisation to the Australian Broadcasting Corporation, effective 1 July 1983. Although funded and owned by the government, the ABC remains editorially independent as ensured through the Australian Broadcasting Corporation Act 1983. 1989–2003 2002–present ABC (2008) (Stacked).svg|Print variant On 1 July 2002, to celebrate the ABC's 70th anniversary, the corporation adopted a new logo across all media. This new logo utilized a silver 3D colour. It was created by Harcus Design in 2001. 2018–present After the on-air revival of the 1975 logo since 2014, the ABC gradually reinstated the classic symbol while using a new logotype. The change comes with a press release that the ABC released on 12 February 2018 announcing a new brand positioning under its tagline, Yours. External links *Australian Broadcasting Corporation Category:ABC (Australia) Category:Television broadcasters Category:Media companies in Australia Category:Radio broadcasters Category:Public broadcasters Category:EBU Category:1932 Category:1983 Category:Sydney, New South Wales Category:Ultimo, New South Wales Category:Melbourne, Victoria Category:Brisbane, Queensland Category:Adelaide, South Australia Category:Perth, Western Australia Category:Canberra, Australian Capital Territory Category:Darwin, Northern Territory Category:Hobart, Tasmania Category:Australia